


What Dreams May Bring

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, Sentinel Thursday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Jim hates going to the dentist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Bring

What Dreams May Bring  
By Patt

Challenge #474: Tooth  
Sentinel Thursday  
Word Count: 1,042  
Genre: Gen  
Summary: Why Jim hates going to the dentist.   
Warnings: Minor character death. AU of sorts. 

 

Every time Jim had to have a tooth filled, he dreaded going, because of the dentist using Novacaine on his gum line. Each time he had been given the injection, Jim would lapse into an almost coma like state for about ten or fifteen minutes and he would find himself in the jungle surrounded by people that had left this world. He didn’t feel like he should tell Blair because that would have been one more thing that Blair would have control over. Jim felt that Blair already had enough as it was. No, Jim could handle this by himself. Actually, it wasn’t that bad seeing the men from his unit that died in the crash. It wasn’t too bad seeing Jack Pendergrast. It was bittersweet, but still Jim’s life and he wanted to keep this secret. 

If Jim hadn’t been suffering such pain from this cavity, he would have put it off another month, but as it was, he had rescheduled three times. He was sure that the dentist’s office thought him insane. Sometimes, Jim wondered that himself. 

When he arrived at the dentist’s office, he smiled and walked up to the desk and checked in, writing down his name. 

Becky Newsome was the receptionist and knew all about Jim’s cancelling procedures. She smiled back at him and said, “Take a seat, Jim, Doctor Spelling will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you, Becky,” Jim replied as he turned and found a seat that had a view out the second floor window. At least he could see the water from here. It was a nice view and he could easily pass the time just looking at it. 

Anita, Doctor Spelling’s nurse, opened the door after about ten minutes and said, “Jim, we’re ready for you.”

Jim stood up and acted like he was dying. Anita almost started to laugh but knew better than to spook Jim Ellison. Jim followed her into the examination room and sat in the chair without being prompted. Jim knew the drill. 

“Relax, Jim, Doctor Spelling will be in here shortly,” Anita said as she walked out the door. 

The waiting was the hardest part for Jim. He knew that freaky things were going to happen, he just wasn’t quite sure exactly when. Jim listened and heard Doctor Spelling coming towards the room. He braced himself for the cheery doctor. 

“Good morning, Jim. How are you today?” Spelling asked, nicely. 

“Been better, doc.”

Doctor Spelling laughed good naturedly and said, “Well, we know that you have a little reaction to Novacaine, so, I’m giving you a little less this time. How does that sound?”

“That sounds great, doc. I’ll probably only be out five or ten minutes then,” Jim said, sounding very relieved. 

Doctor Spelling numbed the area before he would inject the Novacaine and once Jim couldn’t feel it that much, he moved in with the big gun. Jim moved his dials down to almost nothing so the pain would be bearable. Once the shot started taking effect, Jim started to feel very oddly, odder than usual, if that was possible. 

He opened his eyes and Incacha was waiting for him. “Enqueri, it has been a while since we have seen each other.”

Jim smiled and said, “Incacha, it is good to see you. I have missed you.”

“It is a dark, dark day for you, Enqueri, so you must remain strong for the young one.”

Jim had no idea what he was talking about until he moved and there sat Naomi petting a wolf pup in the grass under a tree. Jim was saddened by this and didn’t know exactly what it meant. Now he would have to talk to Blair about it. Why did Naomi have to be here? At that moment, she looked up and smiled at Jim and gave a little wave. She looked very happy and content with the small wolf pup, lying in her lap. 

Everything started to go gray and Jim knew he was going to wake up soon. He needed to find out more about Naomi. What did this mean? He opened his eyes and saw the doctor smiling at him. 

“You did very well, Jim. Is something wrong? You look very sad,” Doctor Spelling asked. 

“I don’t know. I had a weird dream and I need to talk to my best friend about it.”

Anita took the bib off Jim and helped him sit up to leave the room. “Now be careful of what you eat for the next two days. Only soft things and try to keep that injection site alone. If you have any problems, give us a call. We will be here if you need us. I hope your best friend is going to be all right.”

“So do I, Anita, so do I.” Jim got up and walked out to the front office and then out the front door to his truck. He was never so sad in his life. Where was Naomi and why was she there in his dream? 

Jim drove home slowly and tried to think of what he needed to tell Blair. He didn’t even know where to start. Blair wouldn’t understand why he had kept it so secret all this time. And he would be right. 

Jim parked the truck and walked up the stairs. He heard Blair’s heartbeat inside the loft, but something was off. Then he heard it. Blair was crying. He wasn’t just crying, he was sobbing. Jim opened up the door and saw the sad young man sitting on the sofa and shut the door. He walked over to where Blair was sitting, sat next to him and pulled him into his strong arms and held on for dear life. 

Neither of them said a word. Jim didn’t need to be told anything. He just held Blair until he was almost asleep and Blair said, “How did you know?”

Jim knew it was time to tell him how happy his mom looked with the wolf pup. “Chief, it’s time we had a talk.”

The end


End file.
